This invention relates to portable self-contained shower stalls that can be utilized as a portable toilet stall, changing room, or as a decontamination unit.
The applications of this invention are virtually unlimited. Whether it is used as a shower unit for camping, rinsing the body after a day's scuba diving, or at a base camp for wilderness firefighting, natural disasters, where either housing or services are lost, or the need of a portable shower, or a private enclosure, especially if water and sewer services were cut off for a considerable amount of time, as well as the military in the field, where there is not an unlimited supply of water.
Another use of this invention is for the camper, boater, construction site, (again the disaster area), or any place that might need a temporary privacy shelter for a portable toilet. For example:(porta poti.TM.), that would sit on top of the base of the shower unit thus insuring privacy while using the facilities.
In addition, with options available, this invention can be used as an emergency shower/decontamination unit. Used by refinery workers, firefighters, or anybody that handles or is exposed to hazardous materials, including rescue divers that may have to go into contaminated water in a remote area where other facilities are not available. With a few of these units you could have a staged decontamination unit.
This invention could be used as a changing room when there are none available or accessible, in all of the above situations or any other situation that may arise.
Portable shower apparatus is widely known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,453,280 to Greenleaf, 4,539,720 to Westerweller, 4,975,992 to Patterson et al., and 4,413,363 to Troiano. The Portable shower apparatus disclosed in these patents have certain limitations. None of these showers can be sealed to transport waste water in their own bases for disposal to another location. Consequently, you must either be able to dump waste water where the shower stands, or carry a separate container with you to contain the waste water. Another drawback of prior art is that once you shower, you have no access to a dry towel or clothes unless you go outside of the shower to obtain them.